This Center provides core resources in support of ongoing research and training programs in the endocrinology of reproduction in the rhesus monkey. The principal component of the Center is a monkey colony of approximately 300 animals with attendant staffs and facilities. The served programs are supported by research and training grants from NICHD and the Ford Foundation and concern, principally, the neuroendocrine control systems which govern reproductive processes.